Elevator
by Brittana Madness
Summary: Santana et Brittany se connaissent par rapport à l'ascenseur de leur lieu de travail. Quand le jeu de séduction s'installe, aucunes des deux ne veulent faire marche arrière. OS Brittana.


**Premier O.S Brittana que j'UpDate, étant donner que j'avais fais une répétition :x merci à zonafan de me l'avoir fait remarquer, j'étais partie pour pas le remarquer. Bon bah... euh... Lemon à la fin du chapitre ^^**

* * *

Ce matin-là, le soleil me tira de mon sommeil, bien avant que mon réveil ne le fasse. En tournant sur moi, j'avais atteris l'œil directement dans le rayon lumineux. Après un grognement, plusieurs jurons et des froncements de sourcils plus tard, je me décallais du rayon de soleil et me frottais les yeux en m'étirant. Mon Dieu que je détestais me lever ! Je voudrais tant rester toute la journée dans mon lit, à flemmarder, à regarder des émissions de variétés totalement stupide avec mon chat me tenant chaud aux pieds, un gros saladier de Pop-Corn avec moi ! Ha, que c'est beau de rêver !

Un dernier baillement plus que sonore, et je m'extirpais de mon lit en rejetant la couverture sur Lord Tubbington, qui ne réagit même pas. Je l'enviais des fois mon chat. Il n'avait pas à se lever le matin pour aller bosser, pour subir des heures et des heures de conférence totalement barbantes au sujet d'un truc que j'oublierais surement quelques secondes après l'avoir entendus, comme d'habitude.

Je soupirais et me déshabillais avant de me glisser sous l'eau chaude. Je penchais la tête en arrière, alourdissant mes longs cheveux avec le liquide brûlant. Je me savonnais énergiquement, puis me rinçais, restant quelques secondes de plus sous le jet d'eau. Je sortis de la cabine, enroulai une serviette autour de mon corp en entortillant mes cheveux dans une autre. Je me séchai et retournai dans ma chambre m'habiller. Je sortis mon ensemble pantalon-chemise-veste de tailleur et retournai me coiffer. Je roulai mes cheveux en un chignon serrer que j'attachai - une fois de plus sans les sécher - avec un élastique et des pinces pour qu'aucunes mèches ne s'échappent. Puis je me maquillai légèrement d'un trait d'eye-liner et de mascara noir. En soupirant, je me regardais dans le miroir. Je n'aimais pas cette image qu'il me renvoyait. Je faisait trop strict, trop dure, trop... différente de ce que j'étais d'habitude. Moi qui, avant, ne cessais de danser et chanter dans n'importe quelle circonstance, voilà que je devais rester derrière un bureau toute la journée à remplir des foutu dossier qui ne me passionnait pas plus que la première couche d'Obama. Mais bon, j'étais obliger de travailler dans ce bureau depuis mon accident qui avait brisé mes rêves en un seul jour. Un accident qui me coûta mes jambes... Certes, je pouvais marcher, mais je ne pouvais plus danser.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je sortis de la salle de bain, me rendant dans la cuisine prendre un café, et donnais son p'tit déj' à mon chat. Je lui gratouillais le crâne avec affection, le faisant miauler de contentement, en buvant mon café. Une fois finis, je nettoyais rapidement ma tasse, caressais une dernière fois Lord T, allais chausser mes talons haut, puis sortit dans la fraîcheur du matin après avoir pris mes clés. Je verrouillais ma porte d'entrée et allais au garage. J'enfilais ma veste, enfilais mon casque et enfourchais ma moto, une Ducati Streetfighter 848 d'un magnifique rouge éclatant. Un des avantages de mon boulot super barbant, c'était un salaire super colossale qui me permettais de m'acheter tout ce que je voulais quand je le voulais. D'où ce petit bijoux que je m'étais offert quelques années auparavant.

J'enclenchais le moteur et le vrombissement familier me fit sourire. J'adorais le bruit d'un moteur de voiture ou de moto de course. Depuis toute jeune j'avais aimer ce bruit doux et sauvage en même temps. Mes amis ne comprenaient pas d'où venait cette passion. Moi-même ne pourrais le dire.

Je reculais de mon allée, fis demi-tour et pris la route. Les quelques voisins présents me saluèrent amicalement, comme chaques matins, et je leur rendais avec un sourire qu'ils ne pouvaient voir à cause de mon casque intégral.

J'arrivais rapidement aux locaux de mon bureau et aussitôt un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres quand je vis la rutilante BMW noir laquée de ma supérieur. Cette femme, Santana Lopez, était la femme la plus puissante, si je puis dire, de la boîte. Elle avait beau n'être là que depuis deux ans, le Boss lui bouffait littéralement dans les mains. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Fallait dire aussi que Figgins était un pervers finis. Il voulait se faire toutes ses employés. Et il avait réussis. Enfin, à deux exception près. Moi, puisque je préfèrais les femmes, et puis elle, Santana Lopez, LA beauté incarné. À côté, même les femmes les plus canons pouvaient aller se rhabillée. Cette femme était juste sublime.

Et puis il y avait quelques choses de bizarre entre elle et moi. Tout le temps, lorsque l'on se croisait dans l'ascenseur, une sorte de tension était palpable entre nous, des regards plus qu'éloquents étaient échangé et des gestes assez déplacé apparaissaient, chaques jours plus nombreux. J'avais constamment envie de lui sauter dessus, la déshabiller et de lui faire sauvagemment l'amour dans cet ascenseur. Mais nous n'étions jamais seules. Entre le rez-de-chaussée et mon étage, le 6ème, ainsi que le sien, le 7ème, il y avait toujours foule. Des dizaines d'employés, serrer contre nous, renforçant notre tension.

Je secouais la tête en retirant mon casque, ouvris la selle, récupérer mon sac et mis le casque à la place, puis le verrouillais, après avoir sortis la chaine. Je m'accroupie et fixais solidement la chaine à la roue arrière. Me relevant, je rangeais mes clés dans mon sac et me dirigeais vers les locaux de mon bureau. En passant les doubles battants vitrées, je fut accueillis par Sugar, la standardiste, qui me vrilla les tympans en m'anonçant de sa voix nasillarde, que le pervers en chef... euh... Figgins, voulait me voir dans la salle de conférence à dix heures. Je la remerciais vaguement de la main en prenant mes dossiers et me dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Je remarquais plusieurs personnes qui se pressaient déjà devant les portes métallique. Je soupirais et me plantais derrière eux, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. J'en avais marre d'attendre des heures pour monter 6 stupides étages. Mais pas question de les monter à pieds. Vous me voyez monter une centaines de marches avec des talons aiguilles de près de 10cm de haut ? Oui, bon ok, j'aurais pas du les mettre, mais pas de ma faute si j'aimais les talons, quand même !

Comme à leur habitude, une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouverte, tout les hommes se déplaçaient pour laisser les femmes passer - plus pour reluquer leur cul que pour être galant - qui comprenait ma supérieure et moi. Je leur adressais un sourire et rentrais dans l'espace confiné, me callant dans un coin comme à mon habitude. Et comme d'habitude, Santana Lopez se posta à mes côtés en m'adressant un sourire magnifique. Ses yeux sombres parcoururent ma tenue, comme à son habitude, avant de remonter vers mon visage. La tension apparut d'un coup, alors que tout les autres employés s'entassaient dans l'espace de l'ascenseur, rapprochant ma boss de moi. La chaleur monta rapidement. Je tournais la tête pour voir Santana me fixer avec des yeux brillants d'une lueur qui l'accompagnait à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait. Du désir pur. Les miens devaient refleter la même intensité, puisque sa main passa sur mes reins, sous mon haut. C'était la première fois qu'elle me touchait autre part que la main lors des éventuelles conférences, et fallait avouer que la douceur de sa peau me fit frissonner. Un sourire carnassier glissa sur mes lèvres alors que j'atteignais mon étage. Je lui assenait une petite claque/caresse sur les fesses - qu'elle avait magnifiquement ferme - ainsi qu'un petit clin d'œil, avant de sortir rapidement.

J'étais totalement chamboulée en arrivant dans mon bureau.

_Je lui ai toucher les fesses. _

Je fermais la porte derrière moi.

_J'ai toucher les fesses de ma boss. _

Je m'installais dans mon siège, l'air hagard.

_J'ai tripoter ma boss, qui m'as tripoter. J'ai aimer ça et elle, n'as rien dit. Elle n'a même pas eut l'air de m'en vouloir. _

Peut-être avait-elle aimer ? Rien qu'à voir comment elle réagissait avec moi, j'en étais certaine.

Je soupirais, tentant de refouler la frustration et le désir qui s'était emparé de moi en m'emparant d'un de mes dosier en cours. J'ouvris le premier et me plongeais dedans. J'oubliais rapidement cette histoire et je me concentrais dans mon travail, si peu passionant soit-il. Je bouclais rapidement le dossier et remarquais qu'il était 09h45. Je me levais à la hâte et sortis de mon bureau, me dirigeant d'un pas rapide mais assuré vers le dernier étage. J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il arrive. Les portes s'ouvrirent et pour mon plus grand bonheur, l'espace était vide. Je rentrais dedans et appuyais sur le bouton du numéro 15, et m'appuyais négligemment contre une des parois. Je soupirais fortement et passais une main sur mon visage. Ayant un début de migraine, je retirais mon élastique et secouais mes cheveux pour les faire tomber naturellement sur mes épaules. C'est à ce moment que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au 7ème, me révélant une personne que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je croisais ses prunelles sombres. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'ascenseur. Je me décallais, un peu mal à l'aise, laissant une bonne distance entre nous. Le silence était assez pesant, seulement brisé par le ronronnement de la mécanique de l'ascenseur. Je passais nerveusement mes mains dans mes cheveux, les plaçant derrière mes épaules.

Soudain, une secousse ébranla l'ascenseur, puis... plus rien. Plus le bruit de la mécanique, plus de sensation de s'élever. Plus rien, le calme plat. Par réflexe, j'allais appuyer sur un bouton. Rien.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! marmonnai-je.

Un petit rire se fit entendre sur ma droite. Je tournais la tête et fusillais ma boss du regard.

- Ça vous fais rire ? Et bien pas moi, grommelai-je entre mes dents.

- Je penses que les formules de politesses ne sont pas de mises, n'est-ce pas, Miss Pierce, l'entendis-je dire d'une voix rauque.

Je déglutit difficilement et me détournais vivement d'elle, les joues en feu. Je parcourut les boutons de l'ascenseur du regard et appuyais sur celui où il y avait une petite sonette dessus.

_**- Service momentanément interrompus. Veuillez nous recontacter dans quelques minutes. **_

- Pfff, super. Coincée dans un ascenseur à mon lieu de boulot, et personnes n'est en mesure de nous dire quand on va sortir, râlai-je.

- Arrête de râler, Brittany, me coupa Santana, amusée.

_Euh... je rêve ou elle viens de me tutoyer ?_

Je me tournais vers elle, choquée. Ses yeux sombres étaient brillants de malice et un sourire étirait ses lèvres pulpeuse.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en soulevant un de ses élégants sourcils.

- Vous venez de me tutoyer... commençai-je.

Elle éclata de rire, me coupant dans ma phrase. Retrouvant son sérieux, elle planta son regard brûlant dans le mien.

- Voyons, Brittany, avec les regards et les gestes que nous échangeons depuis un moment, ne crois-tu pas que les formalités sont dépassée ?

Elle avait parler d'une voix rauque et basse en avançant vers moi. Son corp se pressa contre le mien, me faisant frissonner.

- Tu crois pas ? dit-elle pas plus fort qu'un murmure, les yeux voyageant sur mes lèvres.

Je déglutit péniblement, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Connaissant les électriciens travaillant ici, nous avons au moins deux heures trente sans que personnes n'interviennent, continua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire aguicheur.

Sentant ses mains se poser contre mes hanches, je sentis l'excitation me gagner. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mes lèvres, surprenant ma supérieure.

- Deux heures trente ? dis-je, sensuellement. Hum... parfait.

La situation était désormais à mon avantage. Sans me départir de mon sourire en coin, je la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre la parois en métal. Certes, j'avais l'air timide, réserver, un peu naïve ou stupide, mais je ne l'étais pas du tout. J'avais beau être dans un petit monde où tout le monde s'aimerait, je savait que la réalité était toute autre. Comme en ce moment. J'avais la chance d'être seule dans un ascenseur avec la plus belle femme que la Terre n'ait jamais vu, et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer ça !

Je plaquais mes mains de chaques côtés de son visage contre la parois de l'ascenseur, et penchais la tête vers elle, fixant ses lèvres tentatrice avec envie, mais déviais à la dernière seconde vers son oreille. Son souffle s'accéléras, caressant la peau de mon cou divinement. J'inspirais discrètement l'odeur de son parfum qui embrouilla mes sens. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, et fit glisser mes doigts le long de ses bras, puis les arrêta au niveau de ses hanches. Je plaquais son bassin contre le mien.

- C'est pas raisonnable ce que nous faisons, sussurai-je à son oreille.

- Je m'en fout de ce qui est raisonnable ou pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Toi comme moi savons que nous nous cherchons depuis des mois. Alors fout ta morale à deux balles de côté et fais moi l'amour maintenant.

Un frisson me parcourut entièrement alors que je me redressais et me plantais mon regard dans le sien. Le désir pur que je lu dans ses orbes noires termina de me convaincre et de me rendre folle. Je penchais lentement la tête vers elle. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent enfin, d'abord timidement, puis plus assurée. Ses lèvres avaient un goût exquis de menthe. Sa langue glissa sur ma lèvre supérieur, et j'entrouvris la bouche pour nouer nos langues. La chaleur augmentait à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Sentant ses mains se glisser sous mon haut, j'émis un petit soupir. Ses mains étaient douce et chaude, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corp. Me plaquant plus contre elle, j'installais une jambe entre les siennes, lui arrachant un gémissement et attrapais ses fesses à pleines mains. Notre baiser se fit plus fougueux, plus préssant, plus ardent. J'appuyais ma cuisse contre son sexe et je sentis son humidité croissante à travers mon pantalon. Je n'étais pas mieux non plus.

Je me mis à embrasser la peau de son cou, mordillant son lobe, ainsi que sa peau tendre. Un genre de grognement sauvage lui échappa alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans mes omoplates en cambrant le dos. J'esquissais un petit sourire et me redressais. Ses yeux noirs étaient encore plus assombrit par le désir. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et entrouverte. Un petit sourire illumina son visage.

- Si nous passions à la vitesse supérieur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Excellente idée, dis-je, la voix rauque.

Sans plus aucunes formalitées, nos lèvres se retrouvèrent avec avidité et je passais mes mains sur ses cuisses, sous sa jupe. Sa peau était douce, encore plus que de la soie. Je relevais le tissu sensuellement et replaçais ma jambe entre les siennes. Je dû m'écarter pour retirer son haut, me révélant sa poitrine généreuse et hâlée. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres. Elle en profita pour m'arracher littéralement la chemise, éparpillant quelques boutons sur le sol. Un feulement presque animal sortit de ses lèvres alors que, retirant son sous-vêtement, j'attrapais son téton durçi entre mes dents. Malaxant son autre sein d'une main, l'autre descendit le long de ses flancs. Je crochetais sa fermeture éclair à l'aveuglette, ne voulant pas lacher ses seins. Heureusement pour moi, elle m'aida et retira sa jupe. Baissant son collant sans faire attention de l'éffiler ou pas, j'entrainais son string avec, me libérant son sexe trempé. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me mis à genoux.

Je levais la tête vers elle et remarquais son regard emplit de luxure. Toujours en la fixant, j'approchais mon visage de son entrejambe et embrassais son pubis, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle ferma les yeux et ses mains se posèrent sur mon crâne. Réprimant un sourire, j'empoignais ses hanches avec force et passais un bout de langue le long de sa fente. Un gémissement lui échappa et ses mains ressérèrent la pression sur mon crâne. Je redoublais les coups de langue, accélérant la cadence. Elle était très bruyante, et ne cachait pas son plaisir, ce qui augmenta le mien. Je me redressais et plongeais deux doigts dans son intimité brûlante. Elle gémit fortement et s'accrocha à mes épaules en cambrant le dos. Elle plaqua ses lèvres aux miennes avec force tandis que je commençais mes va et vient en elle.

Ses gémissements augmentèrent en intensité à mesure de mes butés en elle, bougeant ses hanches en rythme. Je sentis ses dents mordre ma lèvre inférieur alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient encore plus dans ma peau. Quand l'orgasme la faucha, elle laissa sortir un cri plus que sexy. Retirant mes doigts de son sexe, je les portaient à ma bouche et les léchaient sensuellement en la fixant dans les yeux. À bout de souffle, elle me fixait avec un sourire satisfait. En me voyant porter mes doigts à ma bouche, elle se mordit les lèvres. Attrapant mes épaules, elle me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa avec avidité. Lui rendant son baiser, je l'aidais à retirer mon pantalon. Elle baissa mon boxer et commença à titiller mon clitoris, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Pendant tout le temps que nous étions enfermée dans l'ascenseur, nous fîmes l'amour avec sauvagerie et tendresse. Puis avant que les électriciens ne viennent nous sortir de là, nous programâmes un petit restaurant ensemble, le week-end qui arrivait.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ? Laissez-moi vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
